Space-Time Rift
by Amelia the GodModder
Summary: When Herbert blew up an inter-dimensional portal he had, he inadvertently sent a group of agents to the world of Johnny Test. When the agents think this new world is all they can take, a new, extremely dangerous, element comes into the picture. Will the group manage or will they break under the pressure?
1. In A New Place

**A/N: The story is going to be in third-person, somewhere in between limited and omniscient. Basically I'm writing perspective in any ways that's convenient instead of what's grammatically correct. I'm just warning you, so that it doesn't come as a surprise.**

_**Warnings:** The word drunk is mentioned in passing. Injuries are mentioned in passing._

Ameneko12 had no idea where she was, but she knew whatever was going on wasn't good. She could barely see the blotches of color whizzing past her. Ame's hearing wasn't any better off; the sounds around her sounded muddled and distorted. She could barely catch anything at all, and the words Ame could catch made no sense. What did rush have to do with sister? And what did fish have to do with horror? All the other sense had almost completely shut off.

As Ame was taken to whatever place she was going, the images became slightly clearer. She saw what looked like two black penguins laying in a river for a second, then the image was washed away and her consciousness faded with it.

Elsewhere...

Rookie pulled himself up, one flipper supporting his weight, the other rubbing his tender head. He lifted his head slightly and opened his eyes to a large, white room filled with numerous gadgets and inventions that reminded him of Gary's office. He gradually got on his feet and walked around, careful not to touch anything. He wasn't going to risk any explosions.

Behind a counter cluttered with test tube and papers, Rookie heard a load moan. Panicking, Rookie ran to the source of the sound, knocking over a test tube and a few papers in the process.

"Ah! Who are you?" A peach penguin screamed, hopping up and getting into a fighting stance. The penguin relaxed almost immediately after seeing Rookie's face and rubbed her throbbing head. "Where are we, Rookie?"

"I don't know! How do you know my name?!"

"Rookie, I know you."

"No you don't! Or at least…I don't know you."

"How? I see you almost daily. Don't you remember Rookie? You were helping me clean up one of Gary's failed experiments."

"Umm…" Rookie rubbed his beak, attempting to remember who this peach penguin was. "Nope! I think you're thinking of the wrong Rookie."

"The wrong Rookie? There isn't more than one Rookie!" Lake shook her head, attempting to denying the thought. "Right?"

"Gary had mentioned something about a multiverse theory a while ago. It was something about infinite Club Penguins or something, so there could be more of me."

"Do you know what Gary was saying when he talked about this multiverse theory?"

"Well, he said something about infinite possibilities...wait…" Rookie glared at the peach penguin. "Why should I trust you? You could be a monster for all I know!"

Rookie ran around and banged on every door he could find, hoping one would open so that he could escape.

"Rookie! Calm down!" the peach penguin yelled, "I am not a monster!"

"Liar!" Rookie ran from the peach penguin, jumping over chairs and pushing things in her way to try and block her path.

While they were running around the area, a black penguin wearing a tattered leather coat and a pink wig staggered towards them, holding onto a wall for support. She muttered gibberish to the wall, almost as if she were drunk, then fainted.

"Ah! Ame!" Rookie shook the black penguin's shoulder and smacked her face. "Oh no. Oh no. Evil-Ame is so going to kill me," Rookie muttered, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with her?"

"_Idon'tknowshe'smightbedeadorsomethingIdon'tknowbut hersisterissogoingtokillmeifshefindsoutIletAmegeti nthiscondition!_" Rookie paced back and forth, clearly stressed out.

"Rookie!" Lake grabbed Rookie's shoulders and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"What?!" Rookie yelled in Lake's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Ame isn't doing so good and I'm worried I won't be able to take care of her," Rookie sighed, avoiding Lake's eyes.

"I'll help you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Lake let go of Rookie's shoulders and looked over at Ame. "What do we need to do?"

"Um…" Rookie sighed and rubbed his head. What did Gary do when Ame was sick? "Um… put her on one of the tables."

"Okay." The peach penguin waddled over to Ame and lifted the unconscious penguin over her shoulders. "Could you clear off one of the tables for me?"

Rookie walked over to a table near the center of the room and pushed off all of the contents. The peach penguin struggled to get Ame to the table, but after a minute managed to get there and plopped the black penguin on top of it.

"So, since we are probably going to be stuck here for a while," Rookie stuck out his hand at the peach penguin, "we should introduce ourselves. I'm Rookie. What's your name?"

"I'm Lake Blue1," the peach penguin said, shaking Rookies hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Rookie nodded happily, then looked to his unconscious friend. Now that he knew this person's name, maybe he could work with her to fix Ame.

"Now what do I do?" Lake Blue1 asked.

"Um, whenever Gary needed to fix Ame, he always did first aid, then gave her a shot…You know first aid, right?" Rookie looked to Lake hopefully.

"Yeah! Most EPF agents know first aid. What about the shot?"

"We don't have that," Rookie sighed.

"Well, let me start with the first aid, then." Lake Blue1 began by checking Ame's pulse and listening to her breathing. When Lake found that both were okay, she continued by checking for injuries, finding only minor gashes and a bruised flipper. Lake decided to go ahead and fix up the injuries before waking the black penguin.

"Rookie will you find me some bandages?" Lake held her hand out, but didn't look away from Ame. "Also, I need something to clean her injuries with. There's some green stuff in her injuries."

"Oh that's normal." Rookie grabbed the bandages and waddled to Lake Blue1's side. "You needed these, right?"

"How is it normal?" Lake took the bandages and set them aside so that she could use them later.

"That's her blood." Rookie gave Lake a wet washcloth. Then, Lake started cleaning Ame's wounds.

"Her blood is neon green?" Lake asked, continuing to clean the wounds.

"Yep! Gary found that out when he first performed surgery on her." Rookie leaned on the table and smiled at Lake Blue1. "She's pretty much the weirdest person in the EPF ever. Or at least the EPF I know."

"Ok, so all the first aid is still the same, right?" Lake set aside the washcloth and grabbed the bandages to start wrapping Ame's wounds.

"I'm pretty sure." Rookie rubbed the back of his head. "Ame may have weird insides, but she still is a penguin and she still has about the same body as one."

Lake finished wrapping Ame's wounds and set aside the bandages. "Okay. How do I wake her up?"

"Just shake her a lot until she wakes up," Rookie said, mimicking the action.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"I don't know, but it's the only way she ever wakes up."

Lake grabbed Ame's shoulders and shook Ame as hard as she could comfortably. When Ame didn't wake up, Lake shook her harder.

"Wake up!" Lake shook Ame as hard as she could without undoing the bandages, then decided to quit when it didn't work. "Any other ideas?"

"I don't-" Rookie saw a human and a dog, but to him they looked like a walking candle and a giant puffle. "AH! MONSTERS!" Rookie cowered behind the table.

"Were not monsters!" Dukey yelled.

"Whoa. Giant talking penguins. That's new." Johnny said.

"Shouldn't we get your freaky sisters before we try to talk with these things?" Dukey looked to Johnny, hoping he would consider what was safest.

"No." Johnny walked towards the penguins, but was stopping by a tug on his shirt.

"Well too bad. I'm not in the mood for this right now and I doubt you have any steak right now." Dukey gripped Johnny's shirt harder, to make sure Johnny wouldn't run.

"Wha-!" Johnny was lifted up by Dukey, who walked out of the room with the boy, leaving the penguins slightly confused.

"We need to get Gary," Rookie said, panicking.

"What about the girl?" Lake didn't want to leave Ame behind, as Ame was injured and wouldn't be able to take care of herself.

"I mean we need to call him or something! There are MONSTERS here!" Rookie motioned to where Johnny and Dukey where, emphasizing the danger.

"I don't think they're monsters, Rookie."

"We can't risk it!"

Lake searched her pockets for her EPF phone, only to find it busted. "Well, that option is out."

"Couldn't you just hack a computer?"

Lake thought for a second, then realized it was a good idea. "Yeah. That would work." Lake looked to Rookie with a smile. "That's a great idea, Rookie. Thank you!"

Rookie beamed with happiness from the compliment. "Should I do anything, Lake?"

"Yes. Watch over Ame and look out for those two things that just came in recently."

Rookie waddled over to Ame, then sat down on the table to watch the area. Quickly, he became tired and passed out.

**A/N: Yay! This is chapter one of the next story (finally)! This story is a sequel of "The Average Day for Ameneko12". I hope it isn't too terrible. **

**P.S.: I haven't posted this up on any forums for editing, so the editing is based solely on what amount I did. If you have any changes you would recommend, please say so. Also, please ignore my obvious lack of consideration for grammar. I purposefully shifted the POV mid-story and I ignored the grammar rules for dialogue because it's too difficult for me to worry about those things right now. **

**Lake Blue1: I hope I didn't make you character OOC or anything. I tried to make her true to what she is, so I re-read some scenes in "The Great Agent" and assumed she was the calm, but somewhat bossy type. Also, I hope you don't mind that I called her "Lake" throughout this chapter.**


	2. Hacking for Evidence

_**Warnings:**_ _Hacking, actively happening, but not that realistic and legal, and Illegal Activities, mentioned in passing._

Over at Club Penguin, Gary, the Tech Lead of the EPF, and the other agents had already set up investigations. There were agents checking the area to see if there was any evidence as to what the portal was, and what it did to the agents it took with it. There were agents in the air and on the ground looking for Herbert, who, unsurprisingly, fled the scene. And, among the citizens, agents were ensuring that the general population remained calm and content.

Gary had decided to investigate the button and a small computer that seemed to be linked with the portal. Alongside him was and agent by the name of Jesse Roland, who was a genius in computer programming and mechanics with several years of education and experience backing him.

"I need you help determining if the computer is liable evidence. I can break into the hardware of the computer, but I need you to hack into its system," Gary said, waddling towards the computer.

Jesse brought out his EPF phone and prepared himself to break into the computer's data. "We have a warrant to do this, right? It is probably Herbert's computer, but we still have to follow the laws of the land."

"Of course. I had those completed a while ago." Gary pulled out a screwdriver from his lab coat, and sat down beside the computer.

"Okay. I wouldn't want to do this illegally." Jesse Roland handed his EPF phone to Gary, allowing Gary to connect the device to the computer itself.

"Since when did you care about legality? Hacking is illegal, after all," Gary laughed.

"I don't hack illegally, anymore. I already paid for the stupid stuff I did as a kid. Can't a guy get a break?"

"Never. This is the EPF. We want to ensure our agents abide the laws they are enforcing." Gary handed Jesse the EPF phone.

"Whatever." Jesse grabbed the phone and started typing a long string of code.

After a few seconds, Jesse managed to access the computers files. He started a download for them.

Jesse stood up and waddled closer to Gary. "Okay, now all I have to do is wait for the files to download and then I can get ready to view them at my iggy. Do you need any help with anything else?"

"No thank you, Agent J." Gary waddled towards the remains of the portal. Jesse waited to make sure Gary wouldn't change his mind and say anything else. When Gary was out of earshot, Jesse looked back to his spy phone. He saw that the files had finished downloading, so he got his spy phone and waddled a few paces away.

"Now to get home and check out those files," Jesse said, using his spy phone to teleport home.

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! And I got it up quicker than the last chapter! This time we get to see what's up in Club Penguin. Admittedly there is less content, but I stopped at the best place possible. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Chapter One Reviews:**

**Lake Blue1: **Okay, that's cool. Sorry for your luck. And, yes he can be interesting.

**Autopilotkitty:** Thank you!

**TheByronicMan**: Thank you very much. Your review helped me fix minor issues that I did not notice in editing, and also made me realize that I neglected to edit a portion of the chapter. That is why some of the dialogue lacked tags. The names were put as temporary placeholders for dialogue tags or an action, because at the time I couldn't come up with anything. I'm kind of embarrassed I didn't notice! I am glad someone noticed so that I could fix it!


End file.
